Daddy, You're my First Love
by DayaVineet's Girl
Summary: Father- The only man, who will never hurt his daughter. will always trust her. The only shoulder for a daughter to cry on... What will it be if our cops turn into fathers. [(OS SERIES) FATHER-DAUGHTER OS]


**A/N: Helloww everyone! Back with a new OS series.**

 **We know, the most beautiful relationship in the world is of a child with Parents. The two most important people of our life are our MOM and DAD. They bring us in the world, love us, teach us and protect us from every thing. Here is a series of stories for them….Stories on Father and Daughter bond.**

 **Here, will be some of the CID officers portrayed as caring fathers….Commencing with the first OS of the series….Its for AreejSachinLover…..Aruu…I hope you like it. Love ya loadss!**

 **Happy Reading…**

 _ **/*Chapter-1-Vineet-Arva*\**_

 _ **/*Daddy's Little Girl*\**_

He was pacing up and down in the hall room and was continuously checking the clock. He seemed worried. He came out of his thoughts on the voice of his wife….

" _Vineet, tumhare yun baar baar ghadi dekhne se wo jaldi nahi aa jayegi. Usey life enjoy karne do. "_

He turned to find his wife….

" _Ruhana, tumne time dekha hai? 8 bajne ko aaye hain, aur aru pata nahi kahan chali gayi hai."_

She came closer to him and placed her hand on his shoulder…

Ruhana- Relax vineet, hamari beti ab badi ho gayi hai aur samajhdaar bhi. Aur waise bhi wo sachin ke sath hai, wo usey drop kar dega.

Vineet- Wo sachin ke saath hai….aur tumne usey jaane diya?

Ruhana(smiles)- Ohho Vineet! Itne pareshan kyun ho rahe ho, sachin aru ka dost hai. Usne mujhe kaha tha ki wo aru ko ghar chhod dega.

Vineet- Par ab toh 8 bajne ko aaye hain Roo, aur abhi tak wo dono nahi aaye.

She smiled on his worries and keeps her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her….

" _Tumhe yaad hai vineet, jab tum aru ko cycle chalana sikha rahe thi aur wo usko chot aa gayi thi, tab tumne kya kaha tha….."_

He nods and a smile appears on his face….

" _ **Flashback starts***_

It was a cool evening. The society was quite chirpy with lots of children playing around. He was also there with his daughter. The little girl was quite scared and clutched tighter on her father's hand. He looked at his little girl and smiled. He took her to a side and sat on her knees to come up to her level…

Vineet- Kya hua meri princess ko?

Arva- Mujhe darr lag raha hai papa.

Vineet(smiles)-kuch nahi hoga Aru ko, papa hain na aru ke saath.(he patted her cheeks)

Arva- ap pakka kahin nahi jaoge na?

Vineet(smiles)- Haan, papa apni princess ko chhod ke kaise ja sakte hain.

She smiled and hugged him. Vineet smiles kisses on her cheeks. She smiles and then started the learning course…. Aru driving and Vineet behind her holding the handle, in order to save her from falling. But suddenly, as his phone rang , and their attention diverted, Arva lost her balance and fell down. A stone hurt her on her knee. Vineet immediately took her home. Arva, by now, realized how much she was hurt. Blood was oozing out and Ruhana got a bit worried seeing the cut, the stone had left on her knee.

She cleaned the wound, but couldn't see her little girl in pain. Vineet was trying to divert Arva's attention all the while Ruhana was doing her first aid.

.

.

After some time….

Ruhana was in the kitchen preparing chocolate shake for Arva when Vineet came there…..

Vineet- Pareshan kyun ho?

Ruhana- Kuch nahi Vineet.

Vineet(turned her and cupped her face)- Relax meri jaan…..jab tak wo yun mushkilon ka saamna nahi karegi tab tak wo is duniya mein jeena kaise seekhegi. Main aur tum toh hamesha rahenge uske saathh, par jab hum nahi rahenge uske saath…tab? Tab kaun sambhalega usey. Hume usey itna strong banana hai ki wo hamare bina bhi reh sake aur apne aapko sambhal sake. Tum yun kamzor padogi toh hum usko kaise sambhalenge. I want my both girls to be strong….samjhi!

Ruhana was looking at him all the while he was speaking. She smiled and said…..

" _Vineet,meri beti ko duniya ke best papa mile ! "_

He smiled and hugged her. Their attention was then seeked by their daughter…They rushed into the hall room where Arva was watching tv. There, they saw the tv remote and a flower vass on the floor.

Ruhana- ye sab kya hai aru?

Arva- Mumma, main remote le rahi thi par ye vass gir gaya.

Ruhana- Papa ko bula leti na beta, apko pata hai na aapko chot lagi hui hai. Apna dhyan rakhna kab seekhogi tum! (ruhana scolded the little girl, while she looked at her father)

Vineet- Uffo roo, tum meri princess ko yun daant nahi sakti. Bachchi hai wo!

Ruhana- Itni bhi choti nahi hai wo vineet.

Arva- par mumma, galti se gir gaya.

Vineet- dekho roo, meri beti ko kuch mat kaho, sab seekh jayegi wo.

Ruhana- Chup karo tum aru….(to vineet)- aur tum ,chup karke yahan baitho, jab tak main nahi bolu, hilna mat.

Vineet gave a scared look…

" _Okay mummaa!"_

He spoke in such a way that arva burst out laughing including ruhana…

 _ ***flashback ends***_

Vineet looked at Ruhana who said….

" _Vineet, tumne kaha tha na ki choti si chot se agar ghabra gaye, toh badi chot ka saamna kaise karenge….toh jab tak wo dusron se ghulegi milegi nahi, tab tak unhe samjhegi kaise? Usey yeh samajhna hoga ki har koi uske papa jitna caring aur samajhdaar nahi hota. Vineet, har jagah tum nahi hoge na usey samjhaane, ye baat usey samajhni hogi."_

Vineet smiled as he understood what Ruhana wanted to say. He hold her hands…

" _Sahi keh rahi ho tum. Par kya karun, aaj bhi wo mujhe choti si pyaari si bachchi lagti hai. Mujhe lagta hai ki agar maine uska haath chhod diya toh wo kho jayegi."_

.

.

" _Papa , main chahe kitni bhi badi ho jaun, aapke liye toh main aapki choti si princess hi rahungi na. Infact main wahi bane rehna chahti hu."_

They turned to find Arva standing on the door. Vineet smiled and she rushed to hug him. He hugged her, kissed her on her forehead _and_ she looked at him…

" _haan papa, mujhe na aapki choti si princess hi banke rehna hai. Kyunki sirf ek aap hi toh jo mujhe pamper karte ho, samjhaate ho aur mumma ki daant se bhi bachate ho. Mujhe toh choti si Aru banke rehna hai jo aapki godh mein so jaati thi."_

Vineet looked at her. She smiled …

" _YeshPapa, aur waise bhi aapke aur mumma ke liye main toh bachchi hi hun na? And I promise, main aisa kuch nahi karungi jisse mere papa mujhse naraz ho jaaye."_

.

.

Ruhana smiled at them while Vineet patted her cheeks…

" _Aaj toh mujhe sach mein kehna padega, meri beti waakai badi ho gayi hai. Kyun Ruhana?"_

Ruhana nodded while Arva hugged him….

" _Mujhe Daddy's Little Girl hi rehna hai, jaise mumma kehti hai."_

Ruhana and Vineet smiled at her and vineet hugged them both

 _ **A person is lucky if he/she gets to raise a daughter. They are the real treasures. Love them and Respect them..!**_.

 _ *******THE END*******_

 **A/N: Okay, here i end….Aruu, I hope you liked it.**

 **Others….plz lemme know howz it.**

 **Please R &R!**

 **Upcoming updates: Forever together and so on….**


End file.
